Web shopping using an on-line catalog is widespread. In most cases, such web shopping uses a notebook-type personal computer, a tablet computer, a smart phone or the like. On the other hand, web shopping using a television receiver is also proposed. For example, it is possible to promote web shopping by users who are unaccustomed to operation of computers, by providing on-line catalogs through television receivers.
In the case where a catalog, an advertising bill or the like is displayed on a screen of a television receiver, a user uses a remote control to perform an operation regarding an interesting commodity in the catalog, advertising bill or the like.
However, in the operation using the remote control, it may be troublesome to specify an area to be operated in an image displayed on the screen (for example, a button for purchasing a commodity, a button for giving an instruction to have an image of a commodity enlargedly displayed, or the like).